White Gold
by kodak-85
Summary: Sasuke stumbled through the door. Pulling off his coat and inspecting the cuffs of his sleeves where long golden hairs clung, Sasuke thought, Goddamn werewolves. AU, SasuNaruSasu


Written for Yaoifan-Sakura. She commissioned it as part of a fanfiction auction that was created in order to raise funds for the Gulf Coast. Posted with her permission.

Thank you again for donating :) I felt honored to write this.

ooo

The night of Sasuke's sixth birthday, he heard a scratching noise at the window.

Sleepily, he lifted his head from the window and stared at the ceiling. Long ago his brother had helped him hang glow-in-the-dark stars with sticky tack, but the glow had worn off. There was a large stuffed frog in his bed that his older brother had won for him at the carnival they'd gone to to celebrate his birthday, and he clenched his tiny arms around its middle. It must be very, very late, Sasuke thought, shutting his eyes again. Mom yelled at him when he woke her up too early, just a few more hours of sleep…

More scratching, and Sasuke lifted his head again, scowling underneath a messy frump of black hair. Honestly. He'd long since been taught how to scare away the dark shadows that moved on their own, Itachi had taught him. And besides, Sasuke was old enough now to fight all the real ones off on his own. He swung his feet off the bed, and then jumped to the bed. He fixed his pajama bottoms so that they fit right, and then padded to the window. When he looked out through the misty panes, his eyes shown right through to a pair of bright blue ones, blinking owlishly at him. Sasuke frowned. Not a monster he'd ever seen. The eyes were attached to a boy even smaller than Sasuke, his yellow hair being whipped about in the wind. He had on funny clothes, made of a funny metallic colors, and he wore tiny little bell slippers. Sasuke was about to open the window—maybe this boy was new to town, and didn't know the right way to knock was to do it on the door—when he noticed the things on the boys cheeks.

The monster mouthed to him, "Lemme in," but Sasuke shook his head frantically, eyes transfixed upon the whisker marks on the thing's cheeks. Like a cat, Sasuke thought, and he mouthed 'monster' at it before pulling the curtains closed and heading back to bed. And that was that.

But when Sasuke pushed his frog over to slip into bed, he heard something strange. Like the noise that came from the toiled when his father went at it with a plunger, or when his mother ran the garbage disposal. A gagging, choking noise.

When Sasuke went to the window this time and looked out into the tree that branched out across his second-floor window, it was to see the monster in the middle of crying its little demon eyes out. Bright blue peaked out between red fingers. It was probably cold, this was fall, was this thing stupid?

"Hey, stupid, go home," Sasuke said through the glass and wondering if it could hear him. "It's cold out, go home."

The monster shook his head, and its face was shaking too much for Sasuke to understand what it was mouthing to him. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke cracked the window open. "What?" he asked, and was a bit surprised to find out that it was even quieter outside than it was inside his room.

The monster sniffed and said in an annoying sort of whine, "I hate bein' called that."

"Doesn't mean you gotta cry about it," Sasuke chided. "You're such a baby."

The thing shook its head, and when Sauske was about to close the window it said, "Hey wait! It's—it's cold out here."

"Can't do anything about that," Sasuke told him, inwardly puffing up at the thought that someone thought he was powerful enough to change the weather.

"Could I come in?" it begged. "Just for a bit?"

Sasuke frowned, wondering if this thing would constitute as a stranger in his mother's eyes. Did a monster count as a stranger? To avoid the question, Sasuke asked, "Why would I do that? I don't hang out with little kids like you, 'specially stupid crybabies." There.

The look in its eyes changed then, from sadness and nervousness to surprise and disappointment. "I thought you were nice."

"I am too nice!"

"S'why I followed you here… thought you were nicer." It rubbed its face against his bright, long-sleeved sleeve.

"Followed me from where?"

"The circus," the monster said, as if this were obvious. "You fed me."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did _not_! The only thing I fed was a stupid dog. Now go 'way before I get my brother!"

The creature had stopped crying now, and the street lights shown on its shiny face, illuminating the whisker-like scars. "Please," it said, "please, I'm so cold. I can't—go back there, from where I came from. Got n'where t'go." It sniffed bravely, wiping its nose on its sleeve again. "Please? Just for the night. I'm cold."

"_No_. I'll get in trouble."

"No, you won't! I'll leave in the morning, promise!"

Sasuke narrowed is eyes. "Where're your mom and dad?"

The monster shook his head. "I dunno," he said. "I lost them, somewhere, and the people who keep me are mean. I don't wanna go back. Can't I stay here? I'll sleep in the floor, or, or the closet. Okay?"

Sasuke fidgeted restlessly, hands curling and uncurling around the window sill. "Your clothes look dumb," he said.

His legs swinging from the tree branch, sniffling again. It rubbed at his eyes. Sasuke wished he would stop, they were getting red and nasty looking.

"Just for the night."

Sasuke bit his lip, snorted, and relented, "Fine. Stupid."

The creature perked up, tears forgotten. "Really?"

"Yeah," Sasuke muttered. He was wide awake now, and going to bed would be boring anyway. He stood aside. He frowned when the thing didn't come through. "C'mon."

"You hafta say I can come in," it said, like it was obvious.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke whined, "Why? I'm tired," he lied.

"It's like a secret password," the monster whispered. "You hafta say I can come in."

"Secret password?" Sasuke repeated, interest piqued. "Like to a secret hideout?"

It nodded rapidly. "Yeah!"

Sasuke grinned for the first time. His room, a secret hideout. And he had to give _permission_ to enter, not like his parents or older sibling who came and left as they pleased. His room like his own secret hideout, and this secret monster, Sasuke's secret monster.

"Okay," Sasuke said, drawing himself up importantly. "You have permission to enter my room—" Sasuke deflated a bit. "Wait, what's your name again?"

"Naruto," the monster said quickly, looking exuberant. "My name's Naruto!"

"Okay, Naruto, you have permission to enter my room. Oh, and I'm Sasuke."

"Thanks, Sasuke!" And with lightning speed Naruto launched himself right over the ledge, barreling right into Sasuke's chest, knocking the air from his lungs and sending them both flailing to the ground.

"Gerroff!" Sasuke coughed, eyes watering as he propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at a yellow head. "Hey!" His shirt was getting wet. Was Naruto crying? Again?

"S-sorry!" Naruto sputtered, but not moving. "You're just r-really warm."

Sasuke snorted, but rubbed the thing's head anyway. Well, he must feel warm compared to him It was like a giant brick of ice was hugging him. How long had he been in that tree, working up his guts to bang on Sasuke's window?

"C'mon, bed," Sasuke said. "It's way past bed time, you're gonna be grumpy in the morning."

Naruto nodded against Sasuke's chest, sniffing one more time and pulling back. Now that Sasuke could see his face close-up, he realized that the whisker marks were barely prominent, only thrown into sight by the moonlight. "Do you have another pillow? Or blanket?"

Sasuke just shook his head, standing up and tugging on Naruto's wrist. "No, just sleep in my bed."

Naruto perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah, sure." Sasuke crawled in his bed, then scooted over, pushing back the blankets and looking over at Naruto expectantly. "Coming?"

"Yeah!" Naruto kicked off his funny little belled slippers and then leapt into bed with the same speed and energy as he had through Sasuke's window. The mattress bounced, and Sasuke laughed before he could cage the sound in.

Someone banged on the wall. "Sasuke!" his father's voice sounded, "go to sleep!"

"Sorry, father!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto sniggered softly. Sasuke nudged and shushed them, and their heads fell onto the pillow and Naruto heaved a huge breathy, curling under the sheets.

"This is the nicest bed I've ever slept in," Naruto proclaimed.

"I know," Sasuke said, taking it as a compliment. They were quiet, breathing softly, and just as Sasuke was starting to drift to sleep—

A forehead nudged into his shoulder, and Sasuke snorted into yellow hair that was softer than he'd imagined. "Hey Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Could you be my best friend?"

Sasuke frowned thoughtfully. "I don't think so," he said. "You gotta wait a lot of years before you have a best friend."

Naruto lifted his head to frown. "Why's that?"

"'Cause you gotta decide which of your friends is the best," Sasuke pointed out. "I don't think I have enough friends to do that yet. It's an important decision." He'd heard his father use that last phase a lot, and now seemed like an appropriate time to use it.

"But… I don't have any friends," Naruto muttered.

"None?"

"Nope. Well, 'cept you. But that's it."

Sasuke didn't have anything to say to that, so he kept quiet. Naruto shifted in the bed again. "Hey, so that means you're my best one. Right?"

Sasuke scowled a bit. "I guess…" But they'd only just met. This seemed a little fast, but Naruto had a point. "I guess I am."

"It's okay," Naruto said happily. "You still have plenty of time. You can be just mine, okay? Just my best friend."

"Okay," Sasuke said, perking up. Naruto nestled his forehead against Sasuke's shoulder again, and Sasuke let him, already closing his eyes for sleep.

"Mine," Naruto was repeating softly under his breath. "Only mine."

Swiftly, as only children could, they fell asleep.

ooo

The next morning, Sasuke woke to his mother's screams and a tiny, yipping puppy clutched tightly in his arms.

ooo

"Hey Sasuke?"

"What, dumbass?"

Naruto grinned wolfishly, leaning back in the swing as moonlight dusted over his cheeks. "Can I kiss you?"

ooo

"You're sure about this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sasuke asked, swinging his duffel bag over his shoulder. His room was bare except for the bed, the mattress stripped of the sheets. Itachi was leaning against the doorjamb, arms crossed over his chest.

"Princeton's a long way from here," Itachi said. Shaking his head, Itachi added, "Jersey, Sasuke. Really."

"I know that," Sasuke muttered, rolling his eyes.

"You won't be able to come home often."

"I like it better on my own," Sasuke reminded him, nudging past his older brother and into the hallway where he was regarded with large, amused blue eyes. "Besides, I won't be completely alone." Sasuke nudged his leg against the side of his canine companion. "I've got Naruto."

ooo

Sasuke fumbled with the keys in his hand, holding two large grocery bags in one arm and attempting to unlock the door with the other. Eventually, when the keys slipped from his fingertips he took to pounding on the door, forgetting momentarily how late at night it was and that his neighbors were probably fast sleep. He only had to wait a few seconds until he heard some shuffling behind the door.

Sasuke looked down, shuffling the bags in his arm as he reached for the keys. He was wearing a dark leather jacket to ward off the Autumn chill, a pair of jeans and a black button down. Sasuke preferred to wear dark colors not because of his obvious aversion to all things bright and headache-inducing, but because bright colors showed just how pale he was in comparison. Sasuke's skin was the color of soft peach as a teenager, but was now bleached the color of the moon. He kept odd hours at the studio due to his backwards sleeping schedule. Bed at five in the morning, awake at one in the evening, work at two until around ten at night.

The door opened and Sasuke was met with a bright grin. Instantly tanned arms were reaching out to grab the bags—_and that's another thing_, Sasuke thought bitterly, _he never steps a human foot into the sunlight, why does he get all the luck—_and retreated back into the apartment, Sasuke following close behind, closing and pressing a thumb to the lock as he went. Sasuke shed his jacket in the doorway and hung it in the hall closet as Naruto went to deposit the bags in the kitchen. His foot nudged against something fluffy and atrociously orange. He picked up Naruto's coat from the floor, scowling. "You went out this afternoon?"

"Yeah," Naruto called from the kitchen. "Sakura came by and took my for a walk, then we went for sushi."

Sasuke snorted, hanging Naruto's coat up for him. "That witch is back in town?"

"Yup!" Naruto's voice echoed. There was the spicy scent of ginger and curry powder in the air. "Her coven's in the area this year for their annual harvest."

"Perfect," Sasuke muttered, having forgotten it was that time of year again, He kicked off his shoes and then peeled off his socks by habit. Naruto always walked around the house as naked as possible, hence the reason he wore only a pair of Sasuke's old dorm pants now. It led one to feel, over time, awkward being fully clothed.

Naruto was picking up the threads of their conversation. "Don't be mean," he said as Sasuke followed the spicy scent to the kitchen. "Look, I made your nasty veggie stir-fry for lunch. _Thank _me."

Sasuke smirked. Stir-fry was perfect for Naruto, who was always too absent-minded to properly cook much else. He always let it set too long, which was nice. It left it a little burnt, and it tasted good. Sasuke leaned over and plucked a thin slice of pepper from the wok and popped it into his mouth as Naruto slithered behind him, burying his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck. "How was work?"

"Fine," Sasuke said. "How long will they be in the area?

Sasuke could just _feel _Naruto's grin against his skin. "A while," was his reply, rubbing Sasuke's sides. Sasuke snorted and Naruto told him, "Lay off them, they aren't that bad."

"Not that bad?" Sasuke repeated incredulously, looking over his shoulder at Naruto's grinning visage. "Do you _remember_ last visit?"

Naruto smiled innocently at him, but Sasuke remembered it perfectly. An hour after Sakura and Ino had last left, Sasuke had been about to take a sip of fresh iced cider when Naruto snapped it from his grip. The werewolf sniffed it once and wrinkled his nose. When Sasuke gave him a look Naruto had shrugged and grinned, said, "Love potion," in a sheepish voice, and then dumped it down the drain where it preceded to melt the pipes. The plumber was not pleased.

"Whatever," Sasuke snapped, glaring off to the side. "Keep them away when I'm here."

"Don't be such a stiff, bastard," Naruto said, releasing the brunet from his hold and pumping him out of the way to take over cooking before Sasuke picked everything out of the wok. "Go get some plates, this is done," Naruto told him, switching off the heat. Grumbling, but too hungry to argue, Sasuke went and did as he was bid.

"Not my fault they're love-struck idiots."

"They aren't idiots, they're just lonely," Naruto reminded him. "You know witches, can't ever get a human to give them the time of day."

Sasuke couldn't contest that. When he'd first met Naruto's two friends, his skin prickled. They'd been nice enough, but his stomach had churned too much to eat anything in their presence.

"Well, they're gonna come over to hang out over the next few weeks. I'll try to get 'em out before you come home."

Sasuke grunted, pulling down a few plates and frowning. Naruto wasn't able to transform into his human form until sunset, and that was getting earlier and earlier with winter fast approaching. Despite his inherent dislike of the witches, he was glad they'd be here to keep Naruto company during the daylight hours. While Sasuke needed to sleep, Naruto could easily run on a steady five hours of sleep and never once crack a yawn. He had been like that when Sasuke was little, too. Bounding around Sasuke's legs in the sun, and at night reading his books or playing with his toys in the wee hours of the morning before returning to Sasuke's bed, curling up around him very much like a dog would and falling asleep like the flick of a switch.

What made Sasuke feel worse was that with the fast coming approach of his project's deadline, he'd be keeping later hours which cut into the precious nighttime he spent in Naruto's company. Sasuke scowled, sliding the plates onto the counter a little louder than intended.

Naruto looked up at the noise, raising an eyebrow. "What crawled up your ass, huh?" he asked, voice tinged with annoyance as he used a spatula to spoon them both lunch.

Sasuke shook his head, rubbing the heels of his hands against his eyes and leaning back against the counter. It wasn't often, but every now and then Sasuke's internal clock would remind him that no, he wasn't nocturnal, and could he please go to sleep now? But Sasuke kept up a strict regimen of vitamins, and those periods were getting shorter and shorter. It was just that when they hit, they hit _hard_. And the looming deadline, the witches' arrival that always put him on edge, along with any of Naruto's other supernatural friends.

Sasuke had never grown up like a normal child. One night, a stray pup had followed him home from a traveling circus, been invited to his bed, and stayed there. And that was that. Eventually Sasuke learned that he wasn't supposed to believe in things like ghosts or vampires or the supernatural, but the fact that there was one under his chair eating dinner scraps told Sasuke that they were very real. Meant to be hidden, yes, but real all the same.

Naruto was Sasuke's faithful canine companion by day, growing and growing to the size of a small horse by the time Sasuke was a teenager. And when he'd moved halfway across the country to stay in an apartment close to his school, Naruto moved with him, now free to transform into a human during the night at his own discretion without having to keep a very keen ear out for Sasuke's family coming down the hall.

Once in the new apartment, Sasuke started taking afternoon classes, going to bed later and waking up closer to noon. While this was the habit of many of Sasuke's classmates, Sasuke was the only one who kept it up after school, making it a permanent change. Naruto had tried for years to kick him out of the habit, but eventually Sasuke's stubbornness won out and the werewolf let it go, allowing himself the happiness that came with Sasuke keeping him company during the night.

Rough hands tugged at Sasuke's wrists and then warm lips kissed between his furrowed brows. Sasuke shifted at the affection before running his hands over Naruto's neck, entangling his hands in the thick blond hair at the back of his head. Sasuke leaned down an inch or so to kiss him, drawing it out chastely. When he pulled back, Naruto muttered against his lips, "Anything I can do to make you feel better, princess?"

Sasuke snorted, then smiled. He tugged Naruto's head to the side to bite at the lobe of his ear, tongue lapping away at the burn before murmuring wetly, "You could let me fuck you later."

Naruto just smirked and told him that lunch was getting cold. He pulled away, and Sasuke got his plate together wordlessly. They took it into the living room, Sasuke perching neatly on the couch while Naruto splayed messily onto it. Sasuke swatted at Naruto's foot when it came too close to his food. Naruto dug his big toe into Sasuke's bellybutton in retaliation, causing Sasuke to snap at him that he wanted to eat in _peace _thank you very much.

After trying to lowbrow the other into cleaning up the dishes, they both decided it could very well wait until the next night. Sasuke collapsed into the sofa, rubbing his hands across his face. A sudden weight on his lap caused him to peer through his fingers to see Naruto's eyes which were, annoyingly enough, still full of such Goddamn concern.

"What?" he snapped tiredly.

"Is this really about Sakura's coven?" Naruto asked, leaning his head down to burrow into Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke grunted, but tiredly ran his hand through thick blond hair. "Bad day at work?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It was all right. This project is almost over. And once it is, more of my time will free up."

"Good," Naruto approved, face burrowing into his neck and licking the skin there.

Sasuke sighed before budging Naruto back with his shoulder. Naruto pressed slightly closer, breathing hotly against his shoulder. "Naruto," Sasuke grunted, "I know what I said earlier, but I'm not in the mood."

"I could get you in the mood," Naruto promised, turning himself to straddle Sasuke lap. Sasuke could feel Naruto pressed hotly against his abdomen, and his whole body jolted as if with electricity.

"Naruto," Sasuke sighed, less angry now. His own hands slowly moved over Naruto's hips and around to his backside where he gripped tightly, pulling until they pressed together tightly. They moaned together and somehow in the mess of limbs upon the couch found each other's mouths. Naruto pawed at the buttons on his shirt and Sasuke gave one last push of meaningless resistance before letting Naruto press him back into the couch. Sasuke shifted slightly. While they'd been intimate since Sasuke was a teenager, they hadn't progressed to full-blown sex until a few years ago. Every now and then Naruto would climb over top of him and _move _but there was a thrill in it that Sasuke couldn't decide if he liked.

"It's fine, you don't have to do anything," Naruto husked, pulling at the belt to his pants. "Nice quick and easy. I'll do all the work, then you can take a nap."

"Mmh," Sasuke groaned. "Fine moron. If you want it that bad," he smirked, slow and steady, hand sliding boldly between Naruto's legs while the other buried beneath the cushions for the tube of lube. Still straddling, Naruto took the chance to shimmy Sasuke's pants and boxers down his legs. Sasuke kicked them the rest of the way off as Naruto sat up a bit to pull off his own. Sasuke hissed as Naruto leaned back over his, naked skin _burning _like nothing else he'd ever experienced. He was a bit surprised to see Naruto so fully erect, but when Naruto placed a heavy and rough hand around him and gave it a few easy strokes, Sasuke completely forgot that train of thought.

"I feel a bit guilty," Naruto panted. "Taking advantage like this." Sasuke still had on his shirt, but Naruto licked at his nipple through the fabric, worrying it with his teeth.

"Like you, hah, ever could," Sasuke muttered, fingers roving over Naruto's lower back. His skin blazed at a temperature far higher than normal, but Sasuke had always taken it as Naruto's less-than-human genes.

Naruto licked his lips, and when one of Sasuke's fingers brushed all the way down he snapped the lubricant out of his hand.

"Here," Naruto said innocently. "I told you I'd take care of everything, didn't I?"

"Hmm, I guess you did," Sasuke sighed, hips arching just slightly. It was an odd combination, being equally exhausted and aroused. This was practically pampering, what Naruto was doing to him now. He was too tired to lift himself and take off his shirt, but his lower half had no problem reacting.

However, when a slicked hand slid between his _own _legs every bit of Sasuke was awake as if he'd drunk an entire pot of coffee. "Whatareyoudoingyoudamnmoron!" Sasuke squawked in a very unmanly manner, twisting and shoving Naruto backwards. But Naruto was broader than Sasuke, and he used his weight to keep his positing, sliding himself between Sasuke's legs.

"What? What, I said I'd take care of every-"

"Ididn'tmeanthis!" Sasuke scrambled backwards, suddenly feeling very naked even though he was only half undressed, but again Naruto persisted.

"You never let me," he whined, hand still where it _should not be _and Sasuke furiously backpedaling against a stubbornly solid couch arm. One of his flailing feet hit the coffee table and sent their dinner plates spilling to the floor.

"You could have asked!"

"Like you'd have ever said yes!"

"Let me UP!"

"No, no, nonono just try it, just a little bit try!"

"There is nothing little about _that_!"

"Heh, you think so?"

Sasuke elbowed Naruto in the face.

Naruto reciprocated by slipping a finger, uninvited, up and into him.

Snarling, Sasuke bit his nose. He _bit _his _nose._

Naruto hid his face and anchored himself into the body that wasn't struggling as hard as it had the potential to and curled his hand around Sasuke's wilting erection.

"C'mon, c'mon," Naruto chanted, licking his lips and then Sasuke's neck, trying to squeeze in a second finger. "C'mon."

"That hurts you fucking retard!" Sasuke roared, pulling Naruto's head back by the hair. Maybe to punch him. Maybe to yell some more. Naruto denied him both by clamping his mouth firmly over his. Sasuke hissed obscenities into his mouth. Naruto rolled his eyes, prayed Sasuke wouldn't bite off his tongue off, and slowly slid his fingers out before pushing them back in even slower.

Sasuke tugged his hair and kissed back angrily, one hand digging ugly welts into Naruto's shoulder through his clothes. But he wouldn't loosen his legs, clenching his knees tightly against Naruto's hips in a slight, silent warning that if he started disliking it for one whimsy second Naruto's wouldn't be sticking anything anywhere for as long as he lived.

Naruto finally pulled back, panting wetly against Sasuke's kiss-bruised lips. "Why's it always such a fight with you?"

"Shut up," Sasuke breathed, eyes twitching with each thrust of the fingers. Naruto watched him grit his teeth at the third.

"Feel okay?" Naruto asked.

"_No_."

"You big baby, you realize you do this to me pretty much every night, right?"

Sasuke didn't have a retort for that, just glared at him and instilled deep in Naruto the fact that he'd be sleeping with one eye open for the next few weeks.

Naruto pulled his hand away and Sasuke scowled, twisting his face away and staring hard into the couch cushion. He was pouting, Naruto thought, scowling and biting at his ear.

"You know I wouldn't do anything you didn't like," Naruto reminded him, rubbing his hands over the sides of Sasuke's legs. They were clenched tightly about his hips. Naruto didn't feel that teasing him about clamping his legs shut like a virgin would get him anywhere, so he refrained.

"Stop talking at me like I'm a woman, idiot."

"Then stop acting like I'm one and let me do it just this once!"

"I am! You're the one holding it all up by yapping your fucking mouth off!"

"You're the one ruining it by being predetermined to hate it you stubborn asshole!"

"I'm not being stubborn, you're just being thick as usuahhh! Fuck, _fuck!"_

"That's the idea," Naruto groaned, panting, "if you'd _hold still_."

Heavy groan, Sasuke hissing in pain, slapping his hands against Naruto's chest. "Be careful!"

"I am, just one more push…"

"One more push! What the fuck do you think we doing, delivering a baby! You know what, fuck it, you never do anything right, _I'll do it. _Move."

"What? No!"

But Sasuke pushed them up into their original sitting positions, Naruto becoming unwillingly compliant by the fact that a very important part of his body was stuck at an inopportune time. But Sasuke didn't pull himself off. He just rolled his eyes, gripped Naruto's shoulders, pulled up and _eased _himself down sweet and slow.

"Ah," Naruto breathed in understanding, eyelids shuttering, breathing heavily and hands grabbing at Sasuke's hips to try and help steady him. But as Sasuke really started to move, Naruto realized he was just being a hindrance and darted his hands under Sasuke's partially unbuttoned shirt. His hands rubbed at Sasuke's trembling stomach before unbuttoning with trembling hands and licking at his sweat-slicked chest, growling into the skin.

Sasuke buried his face into Naruto's hair, grunting softly, seeking pleasure ravenously as he struggled through the unpracticed motions. Soon Naruto began to arch up to meet his downward thrusts, going faster than Sasuke expected from his angle. Naruto's hands traveled to his legs to try and shift them up to a better angle, trying to get deeper than Sasuke expected he could.

But Sasuke had looked away too long, never recognizing the change in his eyes. So it came out of nowhere when with a great, unexpected strength, Sasuke was whipped around until his back hit the couch. Naruto slipped out of him with a wet noise, but soon settled in front of him, wrenching Sasuke's legs up and over his shoulders. Sasuke had just enough time to clench his hands into the couch cushion before Naruto slammed himself inside and Sasuke _screamed._

Naruto moved with all the force and unpredictability of a summer storm, surging and surging until Sasuke very nearly didn't recognize him, could only hold him and hold on and ride out the pain and cataclysmic pleasure until his throat was raw. Sharp teeth bit into Sasuke's neck, drawing prickles of blood but Sasuke just arched his shoulder and _let _him so easily Sasuke was half convinced he'd asked for it.

Ten minutes later, Naruto was licking at the stinging little wounds, the teeth marks as clear as the smugness on his lovers face. Sasuke shut his eyes and ignored him, feeling overwrought with exhaustion. Naruto had managed to shed both of their shirts so their bare skin pressed tightly together, locking in the heat. Sasuke sighed and muttered, "Get me some ice."

"No." The giddiness could've poked someone's eye out.

Sasuke elbowed Naruto in the chest. Naruto sucked at the bite mark, possessively and smugly, and Sasuke just thought that of all people, of all _species_, he just had to date a Goddamn werewolf.


End file.
